Everlasting Fear
by WrappedinBlack
Summary: What would happen if a nine year old girl hears a mysterious voice telling her that these are her last moments on Earth alive? What if everyone she loved died? What if she died? Who is this mystery woman? Why does she want a young girl dead?


Everlasting Fear

_This is a story based on my nightmares I had about Ahsoka Tano when I was nine years old. _

July 7th, 2009 8:30 pm

One summer night, my babysitter Ashley and I were innocently playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ on my Wii when an unfamiliar whisper said, "I know what you're doing with your life. I know who you are."

I glanced around the room. "Who said that?" I wondered aloud.

` "I didn't hear anything," Ashley replied, "other than the game's sound effects.'' She wrapped my blanket around me, snug and fuzzy. "Don't worry about it."

The whisper returned and jeered, "You can't deny that I'm speaking to you, Kiki Dixie. I know you're there."

"GAAAH! What the heck? How does it know me?" I cried.

Ashley sighed, "You're hearing things again. Maybe we should stop playing video games and take you to bed."

I pleaded, "It's not because of the video games. Please let me play longer, Ash!"

"No. You have to go to bed soon. Turn it off."

I navigated through the Wii home screen and ejected the game disc. "Fine, I'll go," I reluctantly obeyed.

9:45 pm

As I lay in bed attempting to sleep, a red liquid began to drip from my ceiling and into my bed. I looked up and wondered _why is Kool-Aid dripping from the ceiling?_ However, once I tasted the liquid, it had a much more bitter taste than Kool-Aid.

"Is that… _blood?_" I slowly said, afraid, as another drop hit my head. "OH MY GOD, THAT _IS_ BLOOD!" I then screamed louder than a siren on a police car.

Ashley ran into my room. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"There's blood on my ceiling!" I pointed to the ceiling. "See?"

"See what? There's no blood on the ceiling. It's perfectly fine."

I gawked at Ashley. "WHAT?! I saw blood a couple of moments ago."

She ruffled my hair. "You're losing it, silly! Get some rest, and you'll be good as new tomorrow."

Once she left my room, I sighed, lay on the pillow and closed my eyes.

11:45 pm

I awoke to the sound of screaming above my room. "What was that?" Sitting up, I then grabbed my flashlight and rubbed my eyes to see more clearly. I got out of bed and slipped on my Mickey Mouse slippers.

After tumbling up the stairs, I began to spot more blood on the ground, gradually increasing until I reached a bloody body: it was Ashley.

Then, I slowly looked up to see a familiar figure from previous nightmares. The figure standing above Ashley's corpse was none other than Ahsoka Tano.

She was a very beautiful young lady, but at any moment, she could snap and murder someone sinfully and mercilessly. Her blue hair and tan skin gleamed in the mix of the glow of my flashlight and her lightsaber.

The door downstairs shut and voices arose. It was my mother and her boyfriend, Todd, returning from their date.

"Momma!" I cried below me. "Momma, help me!"

They arrived at lightning speed. "Kiki," she sighed, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I woke up to Ashley screaming bloody murder," I replied shakily, "and then I saw her _dead!_ Ahsoka Tano is really _real!"_

"How do you know that?" my mom said, skeptical.

"I just saw her standing over Ashley's corpse! Plus, I heard her speaking to me before I went to bed. Trust me, Momma! She's real!"

Todd turned around and jumped. "Um… Heather? Your daughter isn't joking."

My mom shook her head. "Really, Todd? If I turn around, Ahsoka Tano will be standing…"

Before she could finish her cynical question, my mom dropped to the ground-suffering the same fate as Ashley.

"OH MY GOD!" Todd cried out in shock and fear.

"Don't die on me, Momma!" I shook my mom's body, on the verge of tears. "Please stay with me! I need you!"

"It's too late for that," Ahsoka sneered. "There's no use in saving your mother or your babysitter. They're both _my_ Special Children now."

I growled, "Who are the Special Children? Answer me right now!"

Todd grabbed my hand. "You're going to trigger her. Come with me."

We sprinted to the basement in our house. Gasping for breath, I wheezed, "At least it's safe here."

"I'm behind you," Ahsoka whispered in my ear. "I'm going to murder you."

I jumped. "AIEE! How did you find us?"

"I know your exact location at any given time."

"I didn't give you any of my personal information! I know better than to do that!"

Ahsoka sinisterly giggled. "Don't underestimate my capabilities." Then, she stabbed Todd's stomach and tossed him on the ground as if he were a ragdoll.

"Now," she said, placing her index finger under my chin, "to make _you_ my next victim."

I jerked my head from Ahsoka's reach. "You'll never take me alive!" I snarled.

She kicked my head, and I dropped to the ground like a 10 ton anvil on a Dixie cup. "Do you have a _death wish_? Once you're one of my Special Children, you'll be better off than you are now."

I attempted to raise myself from the ground, but I was left trembling under Ahsoka. "I'LL NEVER OBEY YOU!"

"You will obey me because I am your Queen!" She then lifted her lightsaber and quickly dropped it to my chest, death washing over me like a cold shower.

Reality

I woke up to the sound of my screaming and looked down on my chest. I was still alive, but everything felt so real. No one should have to face nightmares like this. However, the scariest nightmares can give you the strength to face them head on.

_How is it, guys? My first story uploaded to Fanfiction! (YAAAY!) Give me all the comments and advice you can give me! I want to hear what you guys think about this story! See you all soon!_


End file.
